I Am Smarter and Wiser
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: "I am smarter and wiser." -Luffy. I have three situations to prove that Luffy is indeed as stated above. First situation: Luffy debates with Nami. Second situation: Luffy makes peace for the children. Thid situation: Read to find out, thank you. Thank for taking the time to read this. :) See ya! ;D! T for OP.


Luffy is smarter. Yes. He is.

Prooves?

First situation:

Nami had found out that most of the budget of their crew was spent for their captain's demand; meat and food. And that pissed her off so she called the whole crew to a discussion.

"We are now short on money. So. Starting this very moment, meals including snacks and suppers are only three times a day," with that said, everyone goes down. The orange-haired navigator eyed warily each of her crew mates' looks. All of them looked depressed.

"But Nami... I can't just eat three times a day... ," whined their cute captain.

Usopp raised his hand, "I have a disease called I'll-die-if-I-eat-only-three-times-a-day-itis! So I decline your suggestion, Nami!" he shouted and Chopper immdiately cheered and backed him up. Followed by the skeleton and their captain.

A loud thud can be heard as Sanji placed his leg on the table, looking as if he wants to kick his table. As everything settled down, he calmly smoked down his cigar and motioned his Nami-swan to continue. He had a sore throat this morning so yelling at those idiots to shut up would be a pain in the ass.

Nami smiled at the cook, silently thanking him.

"Listen, we really need to start practicing having meals only three times a day. First, it is good for our health, second, our money can be spent on other important things and I promise, I myself won't be spending too much of it on beautiful clothes. Third, money can't grow on tree. So end of discussio-" before Nami could really end the dscussion, their captain had stood up and cut into her line.

"People are stupid."

And that quickly tensed up the situation in the galley. Nami was glaring steadily at him while Sanji was ready to attack that stupid captain. Zoro, he laughed uncontrolably and rolled on the floor. Robin chuckled maturely along with the cyborg, Franky and the other three - Brook, Usopp and Chopper - they just stared in disbelief before applausing Luffy.

Nami's veins were slowly visible as Luffy starts to smug.

"Explain," Nami barked, despite her epithet as the Cat Burglar.

Luffy stared at her calmly.

"People always say, money doesn't grow out of trees. Try to think properly, how is money produced? From papers. Where does the papers come from? Trees or plants. I'm not saying that money grows from trees or plants, but why can't people make money come from them? The reson is they're stupid. Why again? It's because they wasted a lot of trees and plants to make papers then later consumes a lot of time to even make a single note," and that silent up everyone in the galley. Luffy had a point. It was, quite, ... Logic.

Nami blinked in disbelief before gaping her mouth to say something. Again, Luffy cuts in.

"People say, to make orange juice we need the oranges. But how can they make orange juice if there are no oranges? The answer is easy. Where do oranges come from? ... The trees. Why can't they make the orange juices straight out of a tree or any plants around?" and again, Luffy stated another logical point. Nami pursed her lips out of stress. Sanji sympathyzed the navigator and tried to spak but his voice wouldn't just come out.

As for the others they just stared in awe at their unexpectedly-smart captain. Robin and Zoro and Franky just nodded like mature people. Luffy is right. Franky was starting to think the possibility of growing money out of trees while Usopp had alreay started jotting down formulas on to how to grow money.

"Another thing," everyone's attention stayed at their captain. Luffy stayed calm before continuing, "The people really are stupid. They say others are stupid but they aren't any smarter. Why? Ask them this: Why are you saying that stupi guy a stupid? Can you actually call 'em you are stupid, stupid guy!" With that said, Luffy nodded before saying one last thing,

"On top of all. I object your suggestion on having only three times of meals a day. I'm the captain and I decide on how many meals we can eat a day."

And thus ends the discussion.

* * *

Second situation:

Luffy was staring off at the seas on his usual seat. Leaning on it while relaxing, smiling as usual, the sun rays try and hit his skin while the wind breeze brushes them off, ahh... It's a perfect day nothing can go wrong.

Nami had said something about an island earlier. And they should be arriving there around half an hour. So he's sitting there to keep watch.

At the horizon of the vast seas, he can see a thin line which grows bigger and bigger as they sail nearer to it.

"Island!" he grinned wider still not bothering to move an inch.

"Everyone! Remember to spend your money wisely!" shrieked the navigator, reminding them to not spend the money on useless and wasteful stuffs.

Luffy grinned wider as if it could get any wider, well, in this case, it does.

On the island, he had wandered around in the shops, restaurants and some alleys. Finally, after an hour of uninteresting - boring - period of walking, Luffy sighed and decided to sit on a bench at the park. He puffed his cheeks feeling disappointed at the adventure-less island. It's a small island, less-citizens and there's nothing interesting around.

At the park, he gazed around out of boredom and sighed once more. He then laid down on the bench. He was feelinng awkwardly tired today so he decides to take a nap. Before he could even snore, a shriek woke him up. He removed the straw hat covering his face and sat straight up lazily.

He looked left and right and finally noticed a child crying and surrounded by other children. Adults weren't around and the teens who were around didn't give a damn and continued on chatting among themselves.

Luffy stood up blinking. He then notices a woman and a man under marine coats approaching the children. Luffy grinned finally finding something to entertain himself with. He promised Smoky he'd fight with that old man when he's back into his own body so ... Let's fight! Grinning widely the pirate captain approached the group of children too.

When he took a closer look, a girl with dark brown hair, no older than 6 years of age was crying in the middle of snickering naughty children. One of the two marines tried to get to the girl but they couldn't- well, Smoke wasn't even trying. Tashigi did.

Luffy effortlessly jumped in the middle of the crowd and sat crossed-leg in front of the girl.

Smiling, "What's wrong?" he asked friendly. The other children glared at him. Nami did warned everyone that this island was only famous of their children's bad reputation. The children there were nothing more than spoiled brats while if there are some who aren't, they are indeed awfully kind.

The girl, sobbing heavily didn't reply to the question. Luffy sighed before smiling wider. He then took his hat and placed it onto the girl's head. The children around them started to pick up stones and pebbles underneath them and ready to throw it onto the rubberman.

The light green-haired man just watched in amusement. He stayed silent and held the blue-haired female marine officer from going any further. The two watched as the pirate does his magic.

"Why are you all picking on her?" he asked pouting cute than the children around. Everyone who were watching couldn't help but break a sweat and blush at Luffy's unbearable cuteness.

"She's a devil fruit eater! That makes her a devil! She's so different than us all! So we're trying to get rid of her from this island eternally!" replied a wise looking children among all of them. He was a boy, heck that's obvious and he had a shiny chin-length blue hair.

Luffy blinked at them before laughing. He rolled on the ground holding his stomache. Everyone there blinked at his antics, wondering what's so funny about it.

"You're saying she's a weirdo?"

"Yes!" "That's right!"

"But you're all weirdos too!" Luffy laughed again in the same way as before. Smoker couldn't help but smile the tiniest smile he could. Tashigi still couldn't get what was so funny.

The children frowned in anger.

"We'll throw ya into the ocean if you keep on laughing!"

Luffy starts to snicker beforee sitting up straight. The brunette who was crying just now was blinking at him in confusion. She stared silently at the silly man.

Luffy wiped his tears of humor-feelings.

"You can do that to me?"

The children nodded.

"I have two reasons for you to stop picking on her," pointing the said girl with his thumb, Luffy smiled warmly.

The wise-looking child raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"First. You are all weirdos. Prooves? You all have unnatural hair colour. You all can throw me into the ocean, you say? That's an ability a normal child couldn't do. Second, all of you breathe and eat and drink. What's so different between you and her?" Luffy stood up, dusting his blue shorts and placed his hands on his waist. Smiling, he looked at each of the children's faces. Using his Kenbunshoku *observation* Haki, he can feel that they are all changing.

The brunette girl handed the pirate captain his hat with a smile. Luffy took it and replied her with his wide trademark grin.

"If so, Pika! Let's be friends!" shrieked the wise-looking child. The other children smiled sincerely at the brunette namely Pika. And so, they ran to the playground after thanking and saying goodbye to the young adult.

"Well. Congratulations on your wise words, Straw Hat Luffy. Now. Stay still," Smoker uttered from his back. Luffy grinned wider before intercepting the attack from the elder. He then jumped off his feet dodging Tashigi's sword's blade and started running heading towards Sunny-go. Of course. A day without marines is unnormal for pirates like him and his crew.

* * *

Third situation(s):

I don't think I need to elaborate anything more about the third proof. Well. It is obvious that Luffy is actually smarter and wiser than anyone else.

The third proof is already proved in the anime/manga.

How he saved Zoro and how the two worked together defeating Morgan, how he managed to make Nami and Robin join and rejoin him, dragging Usopp and slowly shaping out the braveness out of the coward man, making Chopper confident of himself, returning Sanji and Franky to the paths of dreams, giving Brook another hope to live and meet Laboon.

He had done numerous wise and smart acts. He is a pirate but he isn't just any pirate. He's _the_ pirate. _The_ amazing and unique pirate. No matter what he does, there's always some sun rays shining in the end. No matter where, every cloud has a silver lining.

He is the one and only.

Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

** .**

**A/N: XD I finally made this! XD *laughs* My friend Qhai-chan was talking nonsense again in school that day and it was really funny. And then I immediately interpreted it into One Piece. If Luffy was him. XDXD**

**However, I didn't really plan out this fic but mah... All I want is to write -type- something and here it is! Yosh. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't wait for my other stories to update. I'll be taking a long time to write on the next update on them. I'm currently busy with school and studies, so... Yeah. I think everyone understands this, right? So that's all!**

**If you wanna read some good fics, go to my profile and browse the fav authors and stories list. Most of them are great.**

**See ya! ;D!**


End file.
